Hanger rods are well known for use in closets for receiving hangers with clothes. Hanger rods have also been provided in clothes drying cabinets to hang clothes during the drying process. Some prior art rods are provided with notches to maintain spacing between the hangers. In a drying cabinet, it is desirable to shake hanging clothes during the drying process to facilitate de-wrinkling of the clothes. However, with prior art hanger rods, the hangers tend to twist, which allows the clothes to contact one another. Such contact between the clothes decreases drying efficiencies and creates possibilities of dye transfer between the wet clothes.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved hanger rod for a clothes drying cabinet.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hanger rod which prevents twisting or swiveling of the hangers when the rod is shaken.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hanger rod for a clothes drying cabinet which maintains spacing between the hanging clothes during the drying process.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hanger rod for supporting hangers thereon, with the rod having a plurality of notches, with each notch having four points of contact with the hanger hook to prevent rotation of the hanger on the rod.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hanger rod for supporting hangers, with the rod having a plurality of V-shaped notches tapering to a pointed apex, and the rod having a thickness from 30%–75% of the hanger hook diameter.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.